


The True Blood Protocol

by SilverSlashes



Series: The True Blood Protocol [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crack, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Shameless Smut, Slash, Some Plot, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Super Soldier Serum, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Vampire Sex, Vampire Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSlashes/pseuds/SilverSlashes
Summary: Everyone in New York knew that the best place to find salacious, safe, high-end exotic dancing of both the male and female variety was the side-by-side mecca of Stark Naked and Buck Wild; two clubs in actuality, two buildings, sharing an interior stairway and a reputation for discretion.Everyone in vampire New York knew that both Stark Naked and Buck Wild were run by city elders Tony Stark and James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes. They had combined their businesses when they’d started sharing a bed more than a decade ago and they’d run the underworld of the city for almost that long.Steve had known all of that before he’d sat down in the red velvet office chair.----------Tony and Bucky are vampire city elders and club owners. Steve is still enhanced, but a modern man, and very much human. He goes to interview for the job as Head of Security at the clubs Tony and Bucky own. The vamps fall for Steve. Steve resolutely does not fall for the vamps… nope, not one bite... I mean, bit.





	The True Blood Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my obligatory shameless Vampire AU (I inevitably write one for every fandom I fall into). 
> 
> In this cracky, smutty, hot mess of a relatively gratuitous fic I blasphemously combine all the rules of the vampire genre and jump over a few plot holes instead of filling them in, but deliver a scorching sex scene. *takes a bow* 
> 
> Also, to be completely fair, the whole Stark Naked thing has been used by many different writers and for many different things, so on the off-chance you think I came up with that, I didn't.
> 
> And, very important, the non-con blood drinking is brief and is between a dancer (Wanda) and a client, not the boys.

Everyone in New York knew that the best place to find salacious, safe, high-end exotic dancing of both the male and female variety was the side-by-side mecca of Stark Naked and Buck Wild; two clubs in actuality, two buildings, sharing an interior stairway and a reputation for discretion.

Everyone in vampire New York knew that both Stark Naked and Buck Wild were run by city elders Tony Stark and James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes. They had combined their businesses when they’d started sharing a bed more than a decade ago and they’d run the underworld of the city for almost that long. Stark and Barnes had a reputation for creating a space where humans and vampires could co-mingle in a controlled and mutually beneficial environment.

They’d worked tirelessly to take that mindset out into the communities - human and vampire alike - and New York was a shining example globally of a fully integrated metropolis.

Anyone who had watched them work, or play, together would know that Stark was the brains, the mouth, the strategist and Barnes was the enforcer, the negotiator, the numbers guy.

Steve had known all of that before he’d sat down in the red velvet office chair. Stark was leaning back in a rolling chair on the opposite side of the desk, his hands pressed together in contemplation. Barnes was leaning on the front of the desk, his legs and arms crossed in a parody of relaxation, but his body purposefully posed between Steve and Stark.

“So, Sam tells me you’re looking for a new Head of Security,” Steve’s eyes flickered between the two of them, “though I honestly can’t see why you’d want a human for the position.”

Stark leaned forward then, “we want the best. And Sam tells us that you’re the best.”

Barnes nodded his head almost imperceptibly, “he also said you aren’t exactly human.”

“Oh, I’m human alright. I bleed. I sleep. I eat,” Steve gave a slight shrug, “I’m just very hard to kill.”

Stark leaned back again, talking as if almost to himself, “you know, couple years back, my Washington contact had a bit too much gin... maybe I got a little heavy-handed on the pours, who can say? But he told me some crazy shit about this super solider program and some of the experiments going on, in the Army of all places. I thought he was full of shit at first, but there were other rumors after that. I wasn’t surprised it turned out to be true.”

Barnes grinned, charming but deadly, “and who’d have thought you’d be the only one to make it through the trial phase?! I saw those before pictures in the declassified files, you were a skinny thing weren’t you? Damn.”

Steve ignored the comment, he was used to the attention, didn’t mean he liked it, even now, “still doesn’t answer my question. Why you wanna put a human, even an enhanced one, at the head of a vamp security team?”

Stark gestured to their surroundings, “let’s call it true integration. The security could use a human touch. Everything about Bucky and I’s business philosophy is about vampire and human cohabitation, we each bring something to the table as a race - strength, compassion, verve, wisdom. The security team is the one place in the whole establishment where we don’t have a mixed bag. We’re looking to change that.”

Stark waved a hand at Steve, “plus, Sam’s a good customer and a great friend. He said he had an ex-military buddy looking to go private sector. When he told us who you were we couldn’t believe our luck.”

Barnes eyed him, Steve remained unmoved under the scrutiny, “you seem like a lifer. Why you want out anyway?”

“Once they took Project Rebirth public I wasn’t really a soldier anymore, I was a dancing monkey. Not what I signed up for. I stayed in it for my unit, but the brass all but drug me from active to be a PR man and so the next time my contract came up I left. At least in the private sector I can do a little bit of everything, have some privacy, take some time, and still protect people.”

“Not that Sam would have recommended you if you did,” Stark stood up and gave a very suggestive and wholly unprofessional stretch, “but I don’t suppose you take issue with what happens here?”

Steve shook his head, “it’s not my thing personally, but it’s legal and it’s safe and it’s consensual and I got no problem being around it.”

Barnes uncrossed his legs and leaned forward with a cocky smile on his face, “you a little more old school when it comes to romance? You gotta have the flowers and the third date and the whole nine yards?”

Steve smiled coolly back, “I wouldn't say I’m much of a flowers guy myself, more of a bottle of wine type guy, but no, I don’t do casual sex.”

Stark shrugged, “that’s regrettable if you ask me, but I respect it.”

Barnes eyes were practically glowing and the smirk hadn’t left his face, “how about you take the job, we give it a few weeks, and see if it still feels casual between us?”

Despite his best efforts Steve felt a slight heat creeping into his cheeks, but his voice was steady when he replied, “nice try but everyone knows you’re together, and no I don’t care, but I’m not a home wrecker.”

Stark shrugged, coming around the desk and Steve finally stood to shake the hand he offered out, “well, first you should know that Bucky here is the reason we have a sexual harassment policy. Second, we are indeed together but we’re not exactly in a permanently closed relationship. Third, you have my full permission to punch him right in the mouth at anytime. Or kiss him, whatever strikes your fancy in the moment. Fourth, you’re hired.”

Steve’s minor blush had gone to full bloom by the time Stark got to the hired part, but Steve managed to shake his hand back and say a thank you. When Barnes stuck out his hand with a shit-eating grin and offered a polite, “ _welcome to the team,”_ Steve just repeated, “right in the mouth, I’ll remember that.”

Stark barked out a laugh before leaning up against the desk and Barnes, who looked more than pleased with the entire situation, “one more thing. We blood-share with all of our employees. Will that be a problem?”

Steve hesitated, thinking. It wasn’t something he was cavalier about, but it also wasn’t a deal-breaker, “it’s not something I take lightly, but I had a vamp as my second in the Howling Commandos, which you know already,” he nodded towards his file on the desk.

“And you blood-shared  with him?” Barnes merely looked curious as he asked.

Steve nodded, “It was necessary. It helped us in more than one combat situation.”

Stark wiggled his eyebrows, “so you’re aware of the temporary side effects?”

“I am, but I’d be willing to do it. Though I’m curious why...”

Barnes’ face took on a hard edge, “we used to only insist that the dancers do it. That way Tony or I would know immediately that they were in danger, on the clock or off. They get creeps occasionally though we do our best to vet our patrons. But a few years ago a group of vamps didn’t take kindly to a decision we’d made as elders, tried to put down one of our bartenders in the back alley. Almost killed him.”

Stark nodded grimly, “so, now we insist for all employees. There is paperwork of course, legal contracts about how and when we can use the blood sharing. We have enough employees that the link is dampened. We would be able to feel distress...”

“Say, if someone were trying to kill you,” Barnes shrugged.

“We’d be able to track your location if necessary,” Stark continued, “but we don’t use it to keep tabs on you.”

Barnes looked curious, “does your Army buddy check-in still? Depending on how long it’s been he’d still be able to...”

Steve shook his head, looking at a point over Barnes shoulder, “he’s dead.”

Stark flinched a little and murmured a, “sorry,” that Steve acknowledged, but Barnes just said, “that sucks,” in a mild voice that made Steve really peer into his face for the first time, trying to assess beyond the surface. Steve wasn’t sure how old Barnes was, but it was possible he’d seen combat of some kind, either as a human or a vampire.

Steve huffed out a small sigh after a few seconds of their staring contest, “it does suck.”

Stark looked between the two of them with an odd look before giving a shrug, “okay, which of us would you like to share with?”

Steve considered for a moment, “both of you,” he finally decided, “if I’m going to be Head of Security, and you’re going to insist on this, then I want both of you able to find me. Especially if you deal with political unrest from time to time.”

“That... seems fair,” Stark said.

Steve looked right at Barnes, “not my neck, you get the wrist or the elbow.”

The vampire touched his heart with a flourish, “you already know how to wound me.”

Steve just rolled his eyes as he started rolling up his sleeves. Stark motioned back towards the chair in front of the desk they were both still leaning on, “would you like to sit?"

Steve shook his head, “no need. You’d have to take a lot more then a blood-sharing amount to even make me light headed.”

Stark looked gleeful, “oh, that super soldier serum coming in handy.”

Steve scoffed, “don’t even think about it. I’m not a blood bank. This won’t be a regular thing.”

Barnes licked his lips, “not with that attitude.”

Steve ignored him and stepped forward, holding out his arms, “let’s just get this over with so I can sign all this paperwork.”

Stark took his wrist, while Barnes cradled his elbow, and rubbed his thumb over the pulse point in Steve’s arm, “we prefer all our employees to call us by our first names. We’re more a family here than anything else.”

Steve shrugged, “I’ll work on the first name part... Tony.”

Steve felt hands grip and press into his flesh for attention as he turned to Bar... Bucky, “and we protect our family. You’ll be a part of that now, but you’ll also be an integral part of the protection.”

Steve nodded, “I’ve got no problem being a shield.”

Both vampire elders nodded before dropping their fangs and sinking them into Steve’s flesh. Twin pricks of pain and a slow burn traveling up his arms made Steve grit his teeth but otherwise he stood still and silent, remembered to keep his breathing even and his knees from locking. It was over in a few second, just like it had been with Brock. He’d suffered through much worse.

Steve questioned his decision-making skills for a second as his felt two tongues quickly swiping over the bite marks to heal them, not that he needed it. He’d just blood-shared with the elders of New York City. There weren’t two more powerful vampires or humans on the East Coast, and he’d given them carte blanche to his whereabouts and moods, if they cared to dig.

But, on the other hand he’d let the army inject him with all manner of shit and he’d come out the other side of that just fine. This was just the vamp version of the microchip he’d dug out of his own arm the day he’d become a civilian again.

Steve rolled his sleeves back down, “the paperwork?”

Sta... Tony nodded, plucking a folder off his desk and handing it to Steve, “here’s everything. Sign and return. You start Friday evening. Come by Thursday for a staff meeting and then managers meeting and then the grand tour.”

Steve nodded, taking the folder, “sure. Thanks again for letting me be a part of the team.”

Tony made a noise as if to say, _think nothing of it_ , but Bucky gave him a subdued smirk, “I think the pleasure is going to be all ours.”

Tony was right, Steve was going to end up punching Bucky in the mouth. He looked forward to reading the sexual harassment policy in detail. Vampires and their sex appeal, Steve thought. Brock had thought he was God’s gift to mankind too. At least Bucky seemed to have substance behind all the looks. Steve smirked right back before giving a sort of mocking little salute, “Tony, Bucky, until Thursday.”

Bucky’s low, humorous chuckle and Tony’s mirthful laughter followed him out the door.

Steve texted Sam the minute he cleared the building: got the job, thanks for the reference.

Sam responded immediately: knew you would. You’re gonna kill it. They need someone like you.

Steve texted back: not sure about Bucky and Tony.

Sam replied: don’t worry, those vamps grow on you. If vamps could be considered good people, they’d be it.

Steve: I know that, wouldn’t have taken the job if I didn’t think underneath all that hotness there was something good. They’re just very forward. Anyway, think I’m gonna like it. At least I’m not a fucking dancing monkey anymore.

Sam sent back a laughing face emoji with: I don’t know man, they’d probably let you dance if you wanted.

Steve sent back the rolling eye emoji and a: fuck you.

Sam replied: who’d have ever thought... Captain America working at Stark Naked & Buck Wild.

Steve just sent Sam the middle finger emoji.

 

 

Bucky sat at the bar 3 hours before opening, nursing a gin martini with a drop of A-positive in it, idly following Steve around the club with his eyes. In the 6 months since Steve had started working for them it has become his favorite pastime, much to Tony’s amusement.

“Fuck him,” a voice whispered in his ear, speaking of Tony.

Bucky made a face, “you don’t think I’ve tried?”

Tony laughed, “You really haven’t. Which tells me just how far gone on him you are.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “it should tell you just how far gone I am on you.”

Tony smiled with obvious pleasure at the declaration, but then said, “don’t even try to sweet talk me outta talking about this. You don’t think I’m not interested? I am sweetheart. I’m just not as interested as you seem to be. And why do you think I’m not mad? Not jealous?”

Bucky opened his mouth to protest, but Tony said, “ _ah, ah, ah_ , I’m talking right now and you with the sad eyes get to listen. I’m not upset because we have an agreement, you and I, don’t we?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow with interest, “are you saying this could be a True Blood Protocol situation?”

Tony shrugged nonchalantly but his eyes were piercing Bucky’s, “I’m saying if you fall any farther for that man you’re going to fall through the floor, and I find him... intriguing. So, we should have a conversation. Later.”

Bucky nodded and then smirked, “why do you name all our protocols after vampire stories?”

Tony grinned, leaning in to kiss Bucky hard on the mouth, the taste of gin and A-positive warm on the other vampire’s tongue, “because it’s ironic. Like how Protocol Queen of the Damned is about what to do if one of us gets abducted.”

“You know, if I hadn’t known you for literally decades before we fell into bed together, I would think you were weird.”

Tony took a sip of Bucky’s drink and sniffed with his nose in the air in disdain, “you mean before you realized that we’d been flirting for 36 years and your thinly veiled insults were a way to disguise the fact that you were head-over-heels for me?”

Bucky grinned, “you mean before _you_ realized that the snarky comments you made loudly every time I entered the room were just a pathetic way of hiding that you spent three decades wanting to climb me like a tree?”

“I hate to interrupt the intense eye fucking happening right now,” both Tony and Bucky jerked, shocked that Steve had managed to sneak up on them, “but the security company has finished the install and is ready to run the fingerprint recognition software through its paces.”

Bucky recovered quickly, sliding from startled into a more predatory look, “you jealous? If you’d give me the chance I’d fuck you with more than my eyes.”

Steve did blush a little so Bucky counted it as a win, but he still let his eyes slide over to Tony like he always did, to gauge his reaction, before holding up his pointer finger, “I told you that you’d only get one comment like that a month. That was your one.”

Tony scoffed, “it’s the 4th."

Bucky threw the rest of his drink back before getting up to follow Steve into the back where the control room was, “worth it,” he muttered.

Steve just rolled his eyes and walked ahead, no doubt knowing and not caring that Bucky’s eyes were drawn to his ass in the dress slacks he was wearing. Most nights Steve wore an upscale version of tac gear. But on strictly office days he opted for dress slacks and a button down. Either one made Bucky want to fucking melt.

Fucking hell, Tony was right, he was absolutely gone on this scientifically engineered human hunk of perfection. Worse, he wasn’t even just gone on his astronomical levels of hotness. No, Bucky had spent the last 6 months learning that Steve was funny and sarcastic and kind and righteous and maybe just a little bit bitter and lonely. Bucky hadn’t felt this way about another human since he had _been_ human.

And Steve fit in so well at the clubs. The security team liked him. Natasha, their Stark Naked Beverage Manager, and terrifying ex-KGB bartender extraordinaire, loved him. Clint, their most popular dancer at Buck Wild, liked him. Steve made sure to know a little bit about everyone. He even seemed actually interested when Tony told him about all the ins-and-outs of the political shit he had to do on a weekly basis. Steve was a natural born leader and he had a way of making everyone feel at ease around him.

But Bucky had also seen what Steve was capable of in the face of danger or just plain unacceptable behavior. The first time one of the patrons had gotten too drunk and tried to grope a server Steve had lifted the guy off the fucking ground by the front of his shirt and said, “Happy here will escort you out and you won’t come back until you can keep your hands where they belong.”

Bucky had only managed to stay on the floor long enough to make sure everything was okay and then he had practically sprinted to Tony’s office on the Stark Naked side of the building where the other vampire was crunching numbers. He had fucked him quick and dirty over the desk while Tony laughed until he screamed.

Steve had made suggestions to improve security. They had updated the ID scanners at their doors so it kept a 90-day record of who entered the clubs. He had worked with them to identify and correct blind spots in both clubs where security personnel or cameras were lacking.

Today they were doing a test run of the fingerprint entry system they had paid to have installed on all the private dance rooms and booths in Stark Naked so that they could vet VIP clients and have a record of clients and dancers accessing rooms if anything went wrong.

All of that made a long and convincing list of why Bucky should be acting more like Tony: professional, polite, friendly, flirty but not aggressive. They couldn’t let Steve leave because Bucky made him uncomfortable, but Bucky also didn’t know how to alter his flirting style to fit someone like Steve. He wanted to though. God, he _wanted_.

 

 

It was 4am and Steve should have gone home but he’d sat down on a bar stool for just a minute to rest and Natasha had slung a Manhattan at him from one end of the bar.

The place was empty except the cleaning crew and Steve had just crossed over from Buck Wild to Stark Naked, one final security sweep completed. Tony, whose night it was to cover the floor, had gone up to he and Bucky’s personal quarters on the top floor of the clubs about 30 minutes ago. It was just Steve and Natasha.

“The bosses don’t fuck around with the staff. Or the clientele.”

Steve almost spit his mouth-full of bourbon out over Natasha’s words, “Excuse me?”

Natasha wasn’t looking at him, she was wiping down glasses, but she spoke calmly and coolly, “they are flirts. We are all flirts. You have to be a flirt to be good at this job, da?”

Steve hummed a noise of agreement, not sure where the conversation was going. Natasha just kept on, “but I see the way they look at you and the way you look at them. You think you will be a conquest, but that is not so.”

Steve smiled politely, “no?”

Natasha looked at him finally and narrowed her eyes, “you think that because they are vampires that they cannot be romantic? You think they are players. You think it will be fun for them and you will... how do you say?... play the fool?”

Steve could feel his cheeks heating, “that’s not really any of your business. I don’t mess around with coworkers and...”

Natasha looked away as if dismissing Steve’s protests, “I am ex-KGB. I read people. I can read you, Steve. And you should know that I’ve been with Tony and Bucky for over 5 years. Clint has been with them for 10, since they combined the business,” she raised one eyebrow, “since they combined their lives...”

She trailed off letting her meaning sink in with Steve and letting him get another sip of his drink in before she continued, “they’ve never, not once, taken another person to their bed that I know of. Not a client, not an employee, not a vampire, not a human.”

She wondered down the bar as Steve mulled all of that over. She plucked up the empty glass in front of him and put it in the dishwasher.

Steve’s brows came together in thought, “so, you’re saying that, if they’re interested in me, it’s because of me specifically, and not just because I’m... new?”

Natasha laughed, a deep and throaty sound, “da, wow, all of that _and_ brains.”

Steve slid off the stool to head home with a muttered shut up and a lot to consider.

On the subway ride home he texted Sam, who was probably still up playing Xbox like a fool: have you ever slept with a superior?

Sure enough Sam texted back immediately: no, that’s a terrible idea.

And then a second later: fucking do it.

Another second, another text: I mean, you sorta already have.

Steve sent a furious text back: that was a dream! And it was because of the blood-sharing.

Sam sent back a narrow-eyed emoji with: bro, you did that blood-sharing shit like 6 months ago and you said you had a sexy dream about Bucky last week.

Steve was mashing the screen of his phone so hard he thought he might break it as he typed: I told you that in confidence.

Sam sent back a vomit emoji: yeah, and now I’m confident I will never be able to forget all about how much you want to let those two vamps into your pants.

Sam sent another text: Hey! That almost rhymed.

Steve just shook his head in disgust and didn’t respond.

 

 

Bucky’s breath hitched as Tony’s hips rolled up into his own. He wasn’t sure who had started this, but they needed to end it before Steve found them in a precarious position. Tony was sprawled on Bucky’s desk, his head tilted back to reveal the curve of his neck to Bucky and his legs wrapped around Bucky’s waist. They were both fully clothed and licking into each others mouths as their hips ground together.

Tony gasped when Bucky swiveled his hips, “We told Steve 7PM. It’s 10 till. We either need to stop this or finish it.”

Bucky smiled, “I vote, finish.”

Tony groaned and let his head thump back to the surface of the desk, dropping his legs from around Bucky’s waist, “no, no, we can’t. Then I’ll have to have this meeting with fucking damp briefs. Plus, he’s a super soldier… he might could smell it on us.”

Bucky straightened up, trying to smooth his clothes and running fingers through his hair, “fuck, you’re right.”

Bucky walked around the desk to place the furniture between Tony and himself as a physical reminder to keep himself under control. It was difficult, thinking about Steve and the conversation they were about to have with him.

Tony cleared his throat and straightened his tie, “okay, remember, Protocol True Blood.”

Bucky nodded just as their was a knock on the door, “come in,” he said, shooting Tony one last meaningful look and mouthing _I love you_ before turning towards the opening door.

Tony came around the desk to greet Steve, “Steve, hi, thanks for coming.”

Bucky just smiled and nodded as Steve closed the door behind him. He turned and found them both leaned-up against the desk in feigned nonchalance and he stopped in his tracks, “is this one of those talks that ends in someone escorting my from the building?”

Bucky and Tony both hurried to assuage his fears, “what? No. Of course not,” they both said at the same time.

Tony cleared his throat, “why, um, would you think that?”

Steve raised one eyebrow, “because you’re both being super weird and I’ve only been in here 2 seconds.”

Tony smiled, “okay, well, fair enough. But, no, we’re not firing you.”

Bucky smirked, “this isn’t even really about your job, though we’ve got literally zero complaints.”

Steve smiled, “okay. Well, thank you. I like working here. But, then…”

Tony held up his hands and moved forward, grabbing Steve’s elbow and steering him around the desk to Bucky’s chair, “why don’t you sit here.”

Steve looked more amused than worried as he allowed Tony to guide him into the chair, and simply raised both eyebrows in mild surprise over the fact that Tony and Bucky took the guest chairs across the desk from him.

“So…” Steve’s brow furrowed as he addressed them, “what can I do for you gentlemen?”

Tony looked at Bucky, who nodded and so he looked back to Steve and blurted out, “Protocol True Blood.”

The furrow in Steve’s brow grew more pronounced, “there are protocols now? I feel like protocols would be something important to inform the head of your security team about.”

Tony shook his head, “no, well, yes, but the protocols are for our,” he pointed at Bucky, “relationship.”

“You have relationship protocols?” Steve looked more exasperated than annoyed.

“Well, to be honest, we use them more as a personal shorthand,” Tony held up fingers as if he was ticking off points, “there’s Protocol Lost Boys if either of us accidentally kills a human – haven’t ever had to use that one, there’s Protocol Underworld if one of us needs to disappear for any reason, and there’s Protocol Buffy if one of us is in danger. Oh, and, Protocol Twilight is the break-up protocol.”

“Why name it Twilight?” Steve seemed genuinely curious.

“Well, because breaking-up sucks,” Tony managed to put a silent, _duh_ behind it.

Steve leaned forward, resting his forearms on the desk, “okay, so, I give… what is Protocol True Blood?”

Tony looked to Bucky to answer and Bucky looked straight at Steve, “one or both of has fallen for someone else.”

Steve sucked in a breath, obviously surprised. He looked from Bucky to Tony, before leaning back in the chair and running his hand through his hair. It made Bucky smile because it was so obviously a nervous gesture. Steve’s eyes darted around the room before settling back on them, “tell me more about this protocol.”

Tony flashed him a grin, “there is a certain attitude that vampires can’t be monogamous, but that’s not true at all. Some of us choose no to of course. But, when you live forever and the world is being made and unmade around you decade after decade…” Tony reached over to run his fingertips across the back of Bucky’s hand, “it’s nice to have someone to stand their ground beside you amongst all that. Someone who, like you, doesn’t change.”

“I’m a product of the roaring 20’s. I’ve done my fair share of partying, drinking, drugs, naked bodies, debauchery, all the blood I could want…” Tony looked away from both Steve and Bucky as he spoke, “it gets old eventually. At least, for me it did. Taking and taking and never giving back… it catches up to you.”

Steve knew there was a story there somewhere, but now wasn’t the time for it. Tony shook himself as if trying to dispel old memories before he continued, “the point is that, by the time Bucky and I turned a very long dance of _will they, won’t they_ into a _let’s combine our business_ thing… I knew I wanted loyalty.”

Bucky smiled, “you can call it love, sugar. Loyalty is love. Love is loyalty. To us at least.”

Steve nodded, “so why even have this particular… protocol?”

“What was it Tony told you during your interview? We’re not in a permanently closed relationship,” Bucky smiled, “we were both open to the possibility of being involved with someone else. But, together if at all possible, and only in a meaningful way.”

Steve looked down at the desk before glancing up with a determined look, “I might have been given unsolicited advice from one of your employees that you don’t sleep with the staff.”

Tony shook his head, “we don’t. We drink from some of them. Only occasionally and only the ones who offer, we never ask. You’ve been here long enough now to understand that we meant what we said to you that first day. This business is a family,” Tony shared a look with Bucky, “our employees mean everything to us and they should always feel safe here.”

Bucky leaned forward, his eyes alight with a sincerity that Steve knew he was capable of, but didn’t show very often, “I know that I’ve come on strong a few times.”

Steve scoffed, but Bucky continued, “if I made you feel uncomfortable or unsafe, then I’m sorry.”

Steve shook his head; he could handle Bucky’s flirting. It was more endearing than it was threatening. He opened his mouth to say as much, but Bucky kept talking, “if you have some hard and fast rule about romance in the work place, I respect that. You tell me, and I promise I’ll never flirt with you again.”

Steve raised an eyebrow as if to convey his incredulousness over that statement and Tony snorted before adding, “he means sober. He’ll never flirt with you sober ever again.”

A surprise laugh punched out of Steve when Bucky scowled at Tony before saying, “the point, thank you Tony, is that we felt like it was important for you to know that I…” Tony smacked him on the arm and Bucky cleared his throat before continuing, “I and Tony wanted you to know that our interest in you isn’t passing. It isn’t just about sex or blood or because we’re bored. It isn’t some weird power dynamic thing – though it is sorta unfortunate that we met because you work for us.”

Tony shrugged, “it is what it is. We want you to continue working for us obviously. And, like Buck said, if you can’t do that and do this with us then we get that. But, we wanted to be clear about our interest in you. Because we are, very interested in getting to know you and in seeing how you might fit into our relationship.”

Steve could feel the blush he had been controlling up until that point, flare across his cheeks, “that’s… I… it’s not that…” he huffed out a breath and tried again, “I appreciate you being honest and open with me about it, especially since I told you that I don’t do casual relationships. I assumed incorrectly that it would be enough to warn you off me because I had clearly misjudged your intentions.”

Steve scrubbed a hand across his face, he looked slightly overwhelmed, “but, I do have a hard and fast rule about dating people I work with. I’ve never broken it.”

Bucky’s hopes fell a little, and then Steve finished with, “I’ve never been tempted to.”

Tony picked-up on it immediately, “but you’re tempted now?”

Steve looked to both of them before closing his eyes and saying in an almost whisper, “I… yes… yes, I am.”

Bucky and Tony stole a glance at one another, both of them optimistic at Steve’s indecision.

“Can I think about it?” Both Bucky and Tony were nodding before Steve even got the entire question out.

“Absolutely,” said Bucky.

Tony seconded Bucky but then added cautiously, “what about dinner? While you’re deciding, let us take you to dinner. No expectations. Let’s just see how we interact away from here,” he gestured to the room as if to encompass the entirety of both clubs.

Steve nodded, “I’d like that.”

Bucky was so gleeful that it was all he could do to not leap from his chair at Tony and kiss him in gratitude.

 

 

Dinner the next week went well. It had been fun and easy and Steve was charming, of course, and even more relaxed outside of work. Bucky had told a hilarious and irreverent story about his time stationed in Italy in WWII and that had answered Steve’s lingering questions about Bucky’s military service. Tony had talked animatedly about his stint as a moonshine runner during prohibition – fast cars and whiskey, what wasn’t there to love?  It had been a good date.

But, Steve didn’t say anything about any sort of decision he had come to and he remained unchanged at work. Buck Wild got the same security upgrade treatment as Stark Naked. A week passed. Then another. Bucky and Tony worked hard to give Steve the space and time he seemed to need.

It was a Thursday night, normal by exotic dancing club standards. Normally, Bucky would look forward to Thursday nights. It was a night for regulars, so easy to run the floor, fun even. Steve normally worked a basic security rotation with Happy on Thursdays so Bucky got to pass by him from time to time. Any other Thursday night in the last 6 months that would have meant Bucky got to squeeze in some light flirting, maybe a little heavy innuendo if he was feeling particularly reckless.

But, with Tony’s insistence, he had tried to turn over a new leaf with Steve. They had been crystal clear about their intentions and it was Steve’s turn to decide what he wanted. It was the least Bucky could do, Tony reminded him, in the meantime, to tone it down with the flirting.

So, he nodded politely the two times he had to pass by Steve in the stairwell and went about his evening. But on pass number three, Bucky was brought up short by Steve’s hand on his elbow, holding him up for a second on the landing between floors.

“Hey, so, you wanna tell me what the hell is going on?” Steve didn’t seem angry, if Bucky had to pin it down he’d call it amused confusion.

Bucky blinked slowly at Steve’s hand, still touching his arm, and the warmth radiating from his body. Bucky remembered that Steve had told them the serum made him run hot and Bucky wanted to crawl into all that heat, curl up, and just bask.

Instead he put on his best confused face, “what do you mean? Everything is fine. It’s going really well tonight.”

“Don’t bullshit me,” Steve’s voice had deepened and something in Bucky rose up in interest and curled around his ribs, that must be the Captain-voice, “you went from sixty to zero on me real fast. I said, give me some time to think. I didn’t say start treating me like glass.”

Bucky decided to take Steve at his word, fuck what Tony said, he blurted out what he’d been thinking all night, “you shaved the beard.”

Steve narrowed his eyes trying to deduce Bucky’s abrupt change in conversation, “yeah, I wasn’t allowed one in the army. Thought I’d grow one. Didn’t like the upkeep. Why? Did you like it?”

Bucky smirked, “sugar, I’d like your face no matter what… but, I was looking forward to the beard burn on my thighs. I like a little pain with my pleasure.”

Bucky watched as Steve’s eyes dilated and he looked down at Bucky’s mouth for just a second and then he stepped away with a smile and a chuckle, “there you are. That’s better. Never change, Buck.”

With that Steve was bounding up the stairs, continuing his rounds, and Bucky thought he might have to sit down on the floor for a minute he was so dizzy with want. What even was vampire strength? He felt drained. He felt powerless. It was electrifying.

Bucky did a few table touches and made his way around the bar area, stopping to chat with the regulars and the VIPs. By the time he made it back to the security room to check-in, both Happy and Steve were staring at the monitors with matching scowls.

“What’s up?” Bucky followed their gaze and saw one of the monitor screens was fuzzy.

Steve’s scowl deepened, “Wanda went in room seven with a new regular. I’ve only ever seen him here a few times and last time he was in Tony said he’d never met him. He gave me a bad feeling. But, he’s always been polite. He pays well. No issues.”

Bucky frowned, “I trust your instincts Steve. What’s got you worried?”

Steve shrugged, “it’s just weird that the monitor happens to be malfunctioning in the one room I’m actually concerned about what’s going on in. Do you feel anything from Wanda?”

“If she was feeling anything strong, like panic or pain, I wouldn’t have to try, I’d feel it, but…” Bucky searched along his link with Wanda, actually trying to get a read on her and felt… nothing. That was odd. If he was trying to get a lock on her emotions he should at least be feeling a faint… something – annoyance, disgust, boredom.

Bucky’s brow knitted in concern and Steve immediately caught on, “what?”

“I don’t feel anything. I should feel at least something. It’s almost like she’s asleep.”

Steve was already striding out of the room, “Happy, on my six.”

Door number seven had the red light glowing from the finger print entry that meant occupied, but it shouldn’t have been locked. It was. Steve nodded grimly to Happy before pressing his finger to the pad and hearing the lock disengage. Steve kicked in the door and Happy rushed in ahead of him and Bucky behind both of them.

Wanda was sprawled across the couch in the room, her arms and chest sliced-up and the vampire who had booked the private room with her leaning over her, licking at one of the wounds. His head whipped-up at the commotion and he hissed, jumping towards them to defend himself. Steve leapt into action, yelling for Happy to grab Wanda.

Bucky rushed to help Happy, knowing without a doubt that Wanda was going to need vampire blood to heal all those marks and grabbing his phone to dial 911. Steve rushed towards the vampire to tackle him to the ground and suddenly there were two shots, ringing loud in the room. Bucky hadn’t even seen the vamp pull a fucking gun.

Steve made a grunting noise, but never slowed down taking the vamp down in a fast, twisting tackle that a normal human wouldn’t have been able to execute, much less on a vamp. Bucky saw Steve grab the gun and wrench it away from the guy before rearing back and punching him in the face.

Bucky changed direction then, he dropped his phone, yelling for Happy to take Wanda to his office and to call the cops. He lunged at the vamp just a he managed to roll Steve to the ground and Bucky knocked him off balance with a vicious growl. He pinned the vamp beneath him, grabbing his head and giving a twisting yank to snap his neck. It wouldn’t kill him, but it’d put him down for a while.

Bucky immediately turned to Steve who was lying on his back, panting and speaking into a radio, “… Mack, when the cops get here make sure they know there’s a rogue vamp with a snapped neck in Stark Naked’s private room number seven. Hunter, I need you to get Natasha and the other bartenders and dancers to start ushering everyone out of the club, just tell them there’s been an incident, no details.”

Bucky couldn’t even process what Steve was saying because there was blood, bright and red, staining Steve’s shirt in two places and continuing to ooze out of his body, a small pool on the carpet beneath him visible when he tried to sit up.

Bucky pushed him back down gently, “Steve, fuck, don’t move, you’ve been shot.”

Steve grimaced at him, “I know. I felt it. I’m fine though. I’ll be fine. One was a through and through, maybe took a bit of my kidney with it,” he smiled like it was fucking funny and Bucky was gonna punch him, “the other is lodged in my shoulder somewhere, paramedics will have to dig it out before I can start healing.”

Bucky opened his mouth to maybe yell or something about Steve’s cavalier attitude about grave injury when Tony entered the room at vamp speed, “what the fuck?! Bucky! I was doing paper work and all the bonds exploded at once… you, Steve, Wanda, Happy… what happened?”

Bucky nodded to the pile of vamp just a few feet away, “some fucking creep knocked Wanda out, disabled the camera, we figured it out, came in, he had a gun. Steve got shot. _Twice_.”

Tony gave Steve a panicked look and the blond had the audacity to just roll his eyes, “I’m fucking fine. If you two would let me up and help me to Bucky’s office, the police will meet us there, and the paramedics. I’ve got the entire security team handling everything and the front of the house is handling the customers.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “yes, well, apparently, you’ve got everything handled.”

“You hired a super soldier, I’ll heal,” Steve sounded cranky, but Bucky supposed pain did that to a person, “I’m just doing my job.”

Bucky finally stood and with Tony’s helped managed to get Steve on his feet and walking towards Bucky’s office, “you didn’t even slow down and he got two shots off. Did you feel it?”

Steve shrugged, “I always feel it. Just because I have special healing doesn’t mean my nerve endings don’t work. But, I’ve got years of training to not react.”

Bucky didn’t know what to say to that so he spoke to Tony, “Wanda’s cut up pretty bad, Tones. Happy probably already started, but she’ll need healing. I’d give her some blood to drink and maybe also saliva along all her wounds.”

Tony nodded calmly, his face betraying how worried he was, “what the fuck did he do to her?”

“Knife cuts, maybe fang scraps, all along her arms and chest. It looked like he was trying to get multiple shallow cuts so he could lick the blood up as it oozed out.”

“Fucker,” Tony muttered and Bucky had to agree.

“Don’t worry, I snapped his neck. He’ll stand trial before the vampire court. We’ll make sure he’s punished.”

When they got to the office Wanda was still passed out, Happy had laid her on Bucky’s couch and was indeed licking each and every wound to try and close it and make sure it didn’t scar. Tony took over, telling Happy to go find Mack and help get the paramedics and police to the office and the private room as fast as they could once they arrived.

Bucky got Steve down into one of the desk chairs, he groaned and brought a hand up to touch his side. Bucky held his wrist out and asked, “do you want a little of my blood, to help with the healing?”

Steve shook his head, “can’t. Tried once. Something about the serum doesn’t react well with vamp blood in my system.”

Steve smiled tiredly, his breathing still shallow, “Bucky, I’m fine. I promise. This isn’t even in the top ten of injuries I’ve sustained. My gut wound his stopped bleeding. Once this bullet in my shoulder comes out and I get some sleep I’ll be right as rain.”

Bucky knew logically that Steve was right, but he also had no idea he’d react this way to seeing Steve hurt. It was like Bucky was the one with two bullet wounds. He wasn’t sure what to say, but he was saved from having to say anything when Wanda started stirring.

Wanda came to with a groan, she had to be in a lot of pain even with Tony working to heal the cuts that Happy hadn’t. Bucky saw the moment she remembered where she had been when she was knocked out because her entire body tensed and she started fitting against Tony’s hold.

Tony was already murmuring to her though, shifting his weight back away from where she lay on the couch and letting go of her arm to give her space, “Wanda, it’s okay. You’re okay. I’m here. You’re safe. It’s okay. You’re in Bucky’s office.”

She sat up with a groan, looking around as if to confirm her surroundings before reaching her hands out to Tony and bursting into tears. Tony scooped her up immediately and sat on the couch with Wanda in his lap, her head resting on his chest as she cried.

He spoke to her soothingly, explaining that Steve and Bucky and Happy had rescued her and that the police had been called and that he would need to finish healing her wounds. She gave a final sniff as she finally stopped crying and took a deep breath.

Tony had been running his finger lightly through her hair but he stopped touching her completely as she sat up from where she had been leaning against him.

She looked down at the cuts and dried blood that remained and shivered, “he was slow bleeding me wasn’t he?”

Tony nodded and spoke hesitantly, “I’m gonna have to put my mouth on you to make sure you don’t scar. And drinking some of my blood would help with anything internal, just in case.”

Wanda nodded, “I understand. It’s okay. I can handle it,” she said flicking her hair behind her shoulders.

Bucky couldn’t help but smile. Wanda was a badass. She’d make it through this. And Tony and Bucky would be there with her every step of the way.

“I could put you under? Something you can snap out of obviously... easier even than normal. But, just an added layer of calm?” Tony made it sound like a question so that Wanda knew she could say no.

She nodded though, “that would be nice.”

Tony stroked his knuckles across Wanda’s cheek, “look at me okay, just keep looking at me. Stay still okay. You’re safe. Everything is fine. Relax.”

Wanda sat perfectly still, a serene look on her face as Tony went to work on her cuts. Bucky heard Steve shift and suck in a breath in pain.

“Don’t fucking move, oh my god. You’ve been shot...” Bucky hissed at the shear amount of blood soaked into Steve’s shirt.

Steve shrugged with his good shoulder, but his eyes were still on Wanda and Tony, “I’ll never get used to that. The way their eyes go blank. It’s unnerving.”

Bucky pulled up the other chair to sit in front of Steve until their knees were touching, “using our abilities to put someone into a trance has, I’ll admit, historically been used for less than admirable circumstances. There’s still some vamps that use it immorally, illegally. But, it can also help, like Tony’s helping Wanda right now. With her consent.”

Steve’s eyes skittered away from Tony and Wanda, onto Bucky, “I know that. That’s not what I was getting at.”

Bucky nodded, “I know. I’m just saying. Plus, anyone who has blood-shared with a vampire is less susceptible to their trance. So, like Tony mentioned, she’d be able to break it if she wanted to. Wanda’s got a strong mental presence. She could probably break most trances anyway.”

Bucky gripped the arms of the chair to keep himself from reaching out to Steve. Of course, Steve caught it. His expression morphed into understanding as he held his hand out to Bucky, “you can come closer, it’s okay. Take my hand.”

Bucky breathed out a sigh of relief, still habit after all these years, “thank fuck. I’m sorry,” he scooted further towards Steve until their knees and thighs grooved together like a zipper and Bucky could hold Steve’s warm hand in a tight grip, “I know you’re going to be fine, but I’m coming down from your adrenaline rush on my side of the blood-sharing bond. With two people I share the bond with hurt, I’m a little tense.”

Bucky squeezed Steve’s hand, “this helps. But, how did you know?"

Steve smiled tiredly, “I got injured in the field. It was serious enough that it required hospitalization. Which, for me, means it was bad. Brock wouldn’t leave my bedside. He hissed at a nurse.”

Bucky grinned but his voice was still sort of serious, “I hope you think it’s a funny story when I hiss at this paramedic.”

Steve chuckled, and then groaned. As if on cue Happy opened the office door with two cops and a team of paramedics trailing behind him. Natasha followed soon after and went to stroke her fingers through Wanda’s hair, saying something soothing in Russian. Wanda had snapped out of the trance when the door opened and she kissed Tony on the cheek when she looked down to see smooth, unblemished skin.

The police wanted to speak with everyone. They had a special ops unit to handle vamp cases and they were dealing with securing the perpetrator, still out cold from Bucky’s neck twist.

Steve calmly explained to the medic who he was and that he was healing, but would the guy mind digging the bullet out of his shoulder so Steve’s body could do it’s job and heal-up entirely. The guy looked dubious for a minute, he clearly hadn’t seen any of the Captain America press tours or he was being professionally obtuse.

He cut Steve’s shirt off and Bucky had a moment to be reminded that he was going to a special part of hell reserved for people who ogled a person’s abs while they were being treated for gunshot wounds. The medic sterilized and bandaged the through and through on Steve’s lower stomach even though it had mostly quit bleeding. He then turned his attention to Steve’s shoulder.

He poured solution onto it in an attempt to clean it up a little so he could see the entry point. It was still oozing sluggishly and it looked like, the medic said, he was going to have to fish around because he couldn’t see the bullet. Steve looked resigned to it as he nodded.

Bucky rubbed his thumb across the back of Steve’s hand and whispered, “let me help, please. I can put you under.”

Steve shook his head, “I don’t like not being in control of what’s happening around me… medically. I was,” he looked back towards the medic who was getting a lethal looking set of tongs out of his bag, “well, you know, I was sickly as a kid and a lot of medical decisions were made over my head. No one asked me.”

Bucky nodded, “yeah, no one asked me if I wanted to be a vampire. I get it.”

Steve looked startled, like he’d never considered that Bucky had been made against his will. Bucky watched as Steve sucked in a harsh breath and gritted his teeth as the paramedic started trying to get the bullet out.

Bucky couldn’t help it, he asked again, “Steve, come on, please. Let me help. It’s not, it’s not mind control. You’ll be aware of what’s going on. You’ll be able to react if you need to. You can snap out of it if you need to,” Steve made a grunting noise in his throat and his grip on Bucky’s hand would have broken a human’s bones, “please, Steve, I can just take the pain away. _Please_.”

Steve looked up then, his blue eyes hazy from the pain, unsure, but also hopeful, “okay,” he choked out and Bucky almost sobbed in relief.

Bucky reached out with the hand not holding Steve’s own hand in a death grip, placing it on the side of Steve’s face, “look at me.”

Steve’s eyes came to rest on Bucky’s, bright blue on stormy grey blue, like rain falling onto the ocean. They held each other’s gaze as Bucky spoke again, “look at me. Focus on me. You are safe. Everything is okay. Just keep looking at me.”

Bucky wasn’t sure who was in the trance, he or Steve. All he knew was that he wanted to fall forward into Steve and never resurface. The room fell away and all Bucky could focus on was Steve’s eyes locked on his own. The press of their hands intertwined and the warmth of Steve’s cheek under Bucky’s palm was sublime.

Steve’s breathing evened out; the small tremors wracking his body stopped, and as the medic gripped the bullet finally and started slowly extracting it Steve seemed to simply be meditating in Bucky’s gaze.

The medic said, “got it,” when the bullet was finally free and Bucky felt Steve’s gaze waver, his breath speed back up, and he pulled away as if resurfacing. He looked a little dazed, but Bucky just smiled at him as the medic started dressing Steve’s shoulder, “see? I told you that you could break my hold if you wanted.”

Steve grinned, “had to be sure.”

Bucky nodded even as he stood up, “I’m gonna go get the cops so you can give a statement and then I can take you up to our place so you can sleep this off.”

Steve shook his head, “I can get home just fine.”

Bucky laughed, “Steve, you’re the idiot that decided to live in Brooklyn. The fuck you can get home just fine in the shape you’re in.”

Steve’s jaw had a set to it that Bucky had come to dread, he sighed, “look, we have multiple guest rooms. You need new clothes and a shower and to rest so you can heal. Let Tony and I help.”

Steve was silent for a minute, but Bucky watched as he finally relaxed and nodded, “okay.”

Once the police were done with Steve, Bucky helped him up and out of the office. It took them forever to get up into Tony and Bucky’s private quarters because Steve was going slowly and leaning heavily on Bucky.

Bucky tried a few times to hurry the proceedings, “if you would just let me carry you, we’d be there in no time.

Steve gritted his teeth, “I swear if you try to bridal-style me I will end you.”

Bucky groaned in exasperation, “I can easily take your weight and my speed will make it quicker. I promise not to tell anyone.”

Steve kept shuffling forward with determination, “no.”

The finally made it to the guest bedroom Bucky had decided to put Steve in, because it had an ensuite. He helped Steve peel off the tatters of his shirt before helping him lower down onto the bed. Bucky moved to remove Steve’s shoes and socks.

Steve opened his mouth to protest even that and Bucky practically growled, “shut the fuck up.”

Steve just snapped his mouth closed, rolled his eyes and let Bucky continue.

Bucky sat on the bed next to Steve for a minute, taking his hand again because Steve was letting him, “I’m going to go back down and help Tony clean all this mess up and then we’ll come back up to rest, we don’t really sleep, so we’ll be around if you need anything.”

Steve nodded, his eyelids already dropping, “I normally don’t sleep that much either, but it’ll help me heal faster.”

Bucky took a chance and reached out to brush Steve’s hair off his forehead, “I’ll find you some clothes for when you wake-up, there’s towels and anything else you could need in the bathroom, okay?”

Steve nodded and Bucky sat with him a little longer until his breathing evened out. He was even more beautiful when he slept. Of-fucking-course he was. Because Bucky wasn’t already gone enough, no. Steve had to be soft and relaxed and venerable. Bucky slunk out of the room before he just stayed and stared like a creeper.

About an hour later Bucky and Tony had finally gotten the perp and the cops and the medics and the staff and everyone else out of the bar. They had triple-timed the closing duties and retired to their living space as quickly as they could. Tony went to check on Steve who was still in a deep healing sleep. Then, without saying anything, he took Bucky’s hand and led him to the master bathroom.

Tony started the shower, turning the dial to almost scalding hot and started stripping, Bucky right behind him. Normally, naked shower time together would mean sex but neither one of them seemed to be in the mood. They just stood together under the spray, hands stroking and soothing. Bucky let out a long sigh into Tony’s neck and let the water droplets from his hair run into his eyes like tears he couldn’t cry anymore.

Once they were both out and dry, they threw sweat pants on, not bothering with anything else and padded out to the living room to try and find comfort in their normal evening routine; sharing space while they each did their own thing. Tony liked to review political news and articles, while Bucky liked to read on his tablet. Neither one of them seemed to be really taking in what their eyes were fixed on tonight. And so, they both just sat together staring into space.

 

 

Sometime before dawn Tony and Bucky were broken from their reverie by the sound of the shower starting-up in the guest room. Tony moved over to the wet bar in the room to hunt for some good scotch and something to do with his hands. He was suddenly nervous, Bucky could tell. Bucky wasn’t feeling his usual confidence either, to be honest.

Steve appeared in the doorway suddenly, dressed in Bucky’s sweatpants and t-shirt, freshly showered and still somehow a little sleep-rumpled. He was fucking gorgeous and Bucky smiled when he heard Tony try to cover his soft intake of breath with the clinking of ice into a glass, “drink, anyone?”

“I’m good, thanks,” Steve said as he moved forward into the room and towards Bucky on the couch. Bucky moved to one side so Steve would feel comfortable enough to sit on the other side. He leaned back against the armrest, practically lying down. He looked relaxed, healed, not on edge, which was good. Bucky wanted Steve to feel at home with them, safe in their space.

“You’re getting a pay raise, obviously, and a bonus,” Tony was waving his glass of scotch in the air as he spoke, almost as if he thought adding flourish to his movements was going to distract Steve from what he was saying.

“Absolutely not. I was just doing my job and...” Steve looked mulish.

Tony made an _ah ha_ sound, “exactly! You were doing your job and you got injured. We have a policy for this. It’s called grievous injury and it states that any of our employees harmed while performing the duties of their job on the clock will be entitled to financial reimbursement in compensation.”

Bucky tried not to laugh because he knew for a fact that Tony had just made that up.

Steve looked incredulous, “did you just make that up?”

Tony looked smug, “I did.”

Bucky did laugh then and Steve’s mulish look wavered, “you’ll make sure Wanda benefits from this _policy_?”

The way Steve said policy was dripping with sarcasm but Tony ignored him and gave a polite, “of course,” before tipping his glass of scotch back.

Steve let his head fall back to rest on the arm of the couch not comprehending what the vulnerable expanse of his neck was doing to Bucky on the other side of the couch.

“I believed you, about working here and the team being a family, but it was nice to see in action,” Steve smiled fondly.

Bucky glanced at Tony before responding, “thank you for trusting us to care for you like family. I know the army trains you to trust in your unit, but I can’t imagine your work in PR has left you much faith in people.”

Steve looked up then, “actually, my faith has always been with people. Companies, entities, faceless organizations? You can’t truly know what’s running the machine, you know? But, I’ve always been good at reading people. And most people are good. Most people do the right thing. You’ve both done a good job surrounding yourself with good people, good vamps.”

Tony poured another finger of scotch, “and that’s earned us your trust?”

Steve shrugged, and then rolled his shoulder as if testing how it healed, “it earned you my respect.”

Steve’s head jerked back towards the doorway he’d come out of, “tonight earned you my trust.”

Bucky licked his lips, sitting-up straighter on the couch as Tony put his glass down and came around the bar sensing the shift in the air, “does this mean you’re willing to give this a try?”

Steve didn’t even try to pretend he didn’t know what they were talking about now, “I’m not good at letting myself have things. And I’m certainly not great at relationships… there’ve only been a handful…” before Bucky could even open his mouth all the way Steve was looking at him with a tolerant smile, “3 women and 2 men.”

Bucky held his hands up, “how did you even know what I was gonna ask?”

Tony came closer to stand behind where Bucky was propped up on one arm of the couch, both of them facing Steve. Tony squeezed the back of Bucky’s neck and he grumbled, “okay, I was gonna ask.”

Steve continue, “I was 100 pounds soaking wet and then I was property of the U.S. Government. Neither of those things really inspired interest in a relationship with me. I already mentioned I’m not big on flings. So, I guess what I’m saying is don’t have a lot of expectations.”

Tony squeezed Bucky’s shoulder to stay him, “I’m still not hearing a yes.”

Steve huffed out a breath before looking at both of them directly, “yes, okay? Yes. I want to try. A relationship. With you both. While working here.”

Bucky must have looked positively gleeful because Steve held up a hand, “wait.”

Tony made a _go on_ motion and Steve took a deep breath, “If we do this then I want a Blood Allegiance.”

That brought Bucky up short for a moment, “you know what that means?”

Steve nodded, “I do. Obviously blood bags and emergencies don’t count. But, for however long we’re in a relationship, if you want fresh blood, you get it from me. Only me.”

Tony nodded, but couldn’t help snarking a bit, “what happened to not being a blood bank?”

Steve smiled, remembering his snippy comment during the blood-sharing at his interview, “my point, at the time, was that I’m not some convenient drive-thru. But, my point now is that I want fidelity in this relationship, in all physical aspects.”

Bucky smiled like the predator he was, “no problem on my part, sugar. I’ve been wanting to taste you since the last time.

Bucky reached out to wrap his hand around Steve’s ankle, tugging him down the couch towards Bucky who rose up onto his knees in one graceful movement. He let his thumb stroke over the thin skin behind Steve’s anklebone as the blonde let out a soft sigh.

“Is this okay?” Bucky made sure to ask as he skimmed his hand up Steve’s calf and thigh. Steve nodded, taking his own shirt off before Bucky could even get there.

Bucky trailed his lips up Steve’s abs, stopping to mouth at the perfectly, unblemished spot he knew had been a bullet hole just hours earlier. Finally he was snug in the v of Steve’s legs, holding himself up with his arms on either side of Steve’s body, looking into those blue, _blue_ eyes, “how long has it been?”

Steve looked up and away before looking back into Bucky’s eyes, “more than a year. I don’t think you forget how to do it though,” Steve’s eyes were definitely sparkling with laughter now, “stop treating me like a virg… 

Bucky slammed his lips down into Steve’s and did exactly what he’d wanted to do for months, _devour_ him. It was glorious to feel Steve’s body rise under him as Bucky delved his tongue into Steve’s mouth, as if Steve wanted to meld his body to Bucky’s just as much as Bucky had been wanting it.

Their tongues dueled and Steve nipped Bucky’s bottom lip as he pulled away for air. He could feel Steve’s hand running up and down his back, down to dip under the waistband of his sweats to gently squeeze his ass. Bucky groaned, tilting his head back to give Steve better access, but Steve’s licks and kisses were tender where the kiss had been rough.

“You don’t have to be gentle,” Bucky was panting for the other side of Steve, right now he wanted the Steve that had lifted that guy up by his throat, “I’m not human, sugar, you’re not gonna break me.”

Bucky ground his hips down hard, snapping his teeth, “come one, Steve, use your strength. You don’t have to hold back on me.”

Bucky laughed delightedly as Steve shifted up and over, rolling them clean off the couch and onto the floor, pinning Bucky with his body. Steve smiled down at him for a second before tangling one hand in Bucky’s hair, yanking his head back, and sinking his human teeth hard into Bucky’s neck. Bucky shouted in surprise, his arousal ramping up. He bowed his body up to playfully throw Steve off, but Steve just rolled with it and rode Bucky back down to the ground, pinning him again. Bucky’s arousal was like a red haze.

They were both startled when a body fell onto the couch beside them, Tony leaned over the side to stare down at them on the floor, “hello, yes, tis I… the other person in the room.”

Steve’s cheeks colored as he sat up, still straddling Bucky to look at Tony on the couch, “uh.”

Bucky snorted, his arousal not even close to gone, but not barely contained bloodlust anymore either, “I know you’re used to heads turning when you walk into a room Tones, but the Captain and I were in the middle of something.”

“Rude,” Tony smirked, “you can share.”

Steve smiled, leaning towards Tony and groaning as that shifted his weighted on Bucky. Tony was propped up on one hand and he leaned forward towards Steve so their mouths could meet, much sweeter and gentler than Bucky had been.

Tony pulled back with a knowing look, “you and Buck, that’s fireworks. But you and I, it’s a slow burn.”

Steve gave Tony a warm smile, “it’s just different.”

Tony leaned forward again, “different is good.”

This time when their mouths met Tony pressed for more, moving his lips against Steve’s, giving teasing licks every time he pulled away and went back for more. Bucky grinned evilly before running his hands up Steve’s thighs to his hips and pressing his thumbs into the soft space just inside Steve’s hipbones. Steve rolled his hips at the sensation and gasped allowing Tony to flick his tongue into Steve’s mouth and deepen the kiss.

Tony pulled away to pant, “bedroom.”

Steve stood, reaching down a hand to pull Bucky up as Tony crawled off the couch and headed down the hallway to the master bedroom. Steve followed behind them and stopped in the doorway to stare at the massive bed taking up a large portion of the room. Both vampires turned to see him staring.

Tony gestured to the bed, “to be fair, we bought it before we realized we might need it to fit three people. It just happens to be big because I sleep like a starfish.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “that’s a fucking understatement. You would have to call someone on the other side of this bed to have a conversation without yelling and he still manages to take up 90% of it!"

Tony frowned, “that’s a gross exaggeration.”

“Is it?” Bucky argued even as he dropped his sweats to the floor.

Steve gasped as all of Bucky came into view. Tony smiled before also dropping his pants. Bucky opened his mouth to argue more about the bed but Tony did what he always did to end an argument, he reached out his hand to grip the back of Bucky’s neck in a tight grip and reeled him into a kiss.

Steve moved into the room finally, taking his pants off as well with his eyes still trained on the vampires in front of him kissing. Tony had certainly started the kiss, but Bucky had settled into controlling it by gripping Tony around the waist and bending him backwards just enough to keep him off balance.

Steve moved behind Tony, trailing his fingers up his arm, across his shoulder, and down his back to illustrate his intentions to Tony, who had his eyes closed. Steve got an enthusiastic moan when he finally pressed his front into Tony’s back and ran his lips up his neck, tasting.

Steve’s proximity to Tony meant that Bucky’s hands were now laced between them and he unlaced them to run his knuckles delicately down Steve’s abs before wrapping one hand around Steve’s cock and giving it a teasing squeeze before pulling away and breaking his kiss with Tony, “now I see what that moan was all about, sugar.”

He looked over Tony’s shoulder at Steve and winked, “that serum worked everywhere, huh?”

Steve just laughed and shrugged, leaning down to scrape his teeth over the meat of Tony’s shoulder making both vampires groan.

Bucky’s eyes dilated, “you just like biting, or do you like getting bitten?"

Tony shimmied out between the two, crawling onto the bed as he said, “he’s already asked us to agree to a blood allegiance, of course…”

Bucky shook his head, stepping into Steve’s space now that Tony was on the bed against the headboard watching them like it was a show, “I know he’s willing to be our main source. I wanna know if he _likes_ it.”

Bucky reached out to grip Steve’s hips and pull them flush against his own, both of them moaning at the naked contact. Bucky trailed a finger from Steve’s hipbone, along his abs, up over his chest and neck saying, “willing means I only bite you once, when I need to, to feed. Liking it means I bite you all over.”

Steve shuddered, a small gasp leaving his lips and Bucky smiled like he’d been given a gift, “I think we’re leaning towards like, aren’t we?”

Steve swayed a little towards Bucky just thinking about it, “yes,” he hissed just as Bucky pressed their mouths together hard.

“On the bed,” Bucky was impatient now, almost as turned-on as he had been when Steve rolled him off the couch before Tony had helped them take it down a notch in true Tony fashion.

Steve looked between the two of them, “how do you want me?”

Tony looked thoughtful before asking, “do you have any preferences?”

Steve shook his head, “I like both. Plus, you know, I’m sure you vamps can show me things I wouldn’t even know to think about to like, so, you know, I’m open.”

Bucky laughed, “Steve, you really have no idea. Tony is a kinky fucker.”

Tony made an affronted noise, “me?!”

He glared at Bucky before turning back to Steve, “why don’t you lay across the bed, I think I’m just going to watch you and Bucky for now and I want a good view.”

Bucky said, “told ya,” but followed Steve onto the bed as directed by Tony.

Steve laid on his back, letting Bucky move over him and reaching up to bring Bucky into a kiss like Tony had done. Steve gripped Bucky’s long hair to direct the kiss from the bottom and Bucky groaned as Steve bit his lip.

Tony crawled away and came back with lube, slapping it down on the bed beside them and snapping his fingers, “enough foreplay, let’s do the damn thing.”

Both Bucky and Steve laughed, but Bucky picked up the lube and started trailing kisses down Steve’s body, “this okay?”

Steve nodded before letting his head fall back and his legs fall open to make room for Bucky’s broad shoulders. Steve heard the cap of the lube click open and then Bucky’s lips pressed soft kisses along the inside of Steve’s thigh as the first finger pressed against his entrance.

It wasn’t until Bucky was sinking two fingers easily into Steve that he said, “I think I promised biting.”

Steve sucked in a breath as Bucky turned his head and sunk his teeth into the inside of Steve’s thigh as he pressed three fingers in. The pleasure, pain edge made Steve cry out, his hands fisted in the sheet. Bucky did it again, this time turning his head to give Steve’s other thigh treatment.

Steve blinked his eyes open when he felt the bed move beside him. Tony had moved over to their side, lifting one of Steve’s hands where it had a death grip on the sheet. He winked at Steve and licked at the pads of Steve’s fingers. The next time Bucky sank his teeth in, this time into Steve’s hip, Tony bit into his wrist. Steve writhed on the bed.

Steve was crying out now with every thrust of Bucky’s fingers, every bite they took had him falling apart until he was panting, “in me. Come on, Bucky, I need you in me.”

Tony moved away again, but not before grabbing Bucky and kissing him. Steve could see their tongues moving into each other’s mouths as they groaned, and Steve almost lost it then and there when he realized they were sharing the taste of his blood between the two of them.

Once Tony was back at the headboard, Bucky didn’t waste any time lining up and sinking in. He waited for Steve to adjust, giving a few shallow thrusts, which was gentlemanly, but unnecessary; Steve didn’t need to adjust, he needed to come.

Steve smirked, his legs coming up around Bucky’s waist to squeeze, “what was that about not being gentle? I’m not gonna break. Put your back into it _soldier_.”

Tony practically cackled as Bucky growled low in his throat before snapping his hips back and forward with force, punching the breath out of Steve, “no one’s called me soldier since 1946.”

Steve grinned, but then Bucky managed to hit his prostate and started pounding that angle. The grin slid off Steve’s face to be replaced by a look of surprised pleasure. Bucky had been wanting to see Steve just like this for months – spread out underneath Bucky with his eyes glazed and his lips red. Fucking gorgeous.

Bucky gripped the sheets as he put all his strength and speed into pounding Steve into the mattress. Bucky felt Steve’s finger nails scrape across his back as Steve came, body bowing up underneath Bucky and a surprisingly soft groan falling from his lips. Bucky was right behind him, spilling into Steve, fulfilling a primal part of him that wanted to mark Steve as his.

Bucky was panting, strung out from that mind-numbing orgasm but already knowing he wanted more. That had been like the first hit of a drug in his system, now he wanted the rush. Steve was boneless beneath him, breath heaving, but Bucky could feel him hardening again already where they were pressed together, God Bless America and scientific engineering.

Bucky leaned down to lick over the column of Steve’s throat, tasting the saltiness of his sweat, “you really have almost zero recovery time,” Bucky said delightedly.

Steve squirmed though, his cheeks pinking, “I know, I’m sorry. It’s the fucking serum. I usually have to go a few rounds once I get started.”

“Sorry?!” Bucky was incredulous, “don’t be sorry. This is fucking fantastic.”

Steve opened his mouth to ask what was fantastic, when Bucky shifted his hips and Steve could feel him again, hard and hot, “oh god,” he moaned and Bucky grinned.

Bucky reached for Steve’s hands, threading their fingers together and pinning Steve’s arms out to his side. Bucky set up a low and slow rhythm for the second round, rolling his hips and kissing Steve so that his tongue was pushing into the blonde’s mouth in time with his thrusts.

Bucky felt Steve’s arms flex, his abs tensing, his legs squeezing in on Bucky’s sides, like he was testing Bucky’s hold. He wasn’t trying to flip them, just seeing what it might take him to break it. Suddenly, Bucky felt Steve go lax, submitting to Bucky’s hold, either because he found he couldn’t break it or he discovered he didn’t want to try.

Bucky trailed his mouth across Steve’s jaw and down his neck, whispering, “there you go sugar, relax for me. Let me do all the work this time, ya?”

Bucky continued to whisper in his ear, “maybe one day we’ll see how many times I can get you to come before that serum can’t help you anymore. And then, when you’re a worn out, panting mess, trembling for me, I’ll take you real slow, even slower than this.”

Steve moaned, “fuck, Bucky,” his skin getting hot and tight at the thought. He turned his head to see Tony, still at the headboard, but now on his knees with one hand pressed behind him and his head thrown back, his lips caught between his teeth. Steve knew what he was doing and the flush on his skin got even darker, as even more want curled through his belly.

Bucky’s hips were still pressing slow and deep, but at a new angle and Steve was flexing his abs now, trying to press up into Bucky to get friction on his cock.

Bucky shushed him, “hey now, sweetheart, you don’t need that. I got you.” Steve could feel Bucky’s lips pressing into the side of his neck so he turned his neck even more, an invitation. Bucky shoved into Steve, grinding his hips in to press against Steve’s prostate, just as he sunk his teeth into Steve’s neck, blood welling up into his mouth as Steve came apart underneath him with a shout.

By the time Bucky had licked his lips and licked at Steve’s neck and rolled off he was pretty fucking pleased with himself. He looked over to see that Tony had indeed taken in the show and had come at least once so strongly that it was splattered over his own chest. Bucky had looked over at one time to see Tony sinking down on his own fingers. Fuck, sex between the three of them was going to take hot to the stratosphere.

Steve had an arm flung over his face, his magnificent chest rising and falling rapidly. Bucky looked down to see Steve sporting a semi. He hadn’t been lying about that serum. In a lot of ways – strength, speed, agility, and stamina – Steve was basically a vampire. Of course, that had been the point of Project Rebirth; to make super soldiers good enough to take on vampires, but stay human.

Steve groaned, “I’m going to be able to give-up my workouts if every time we have sex it’s like this.”

Bucky laughed and locked eyes with Tony who licked his lips and gave a meaningful look to Steve’s dick and then back at Bucky. Bucky grinned and winked before rolling back towards Steve and reaching down to run a finger up the underside of his cock, “so, you’ve only ever had human lovers?”

Steve sucked in a breath as he nodded in response to the question. His entire body trembling like he was over-stimulated but his cock was betraying him, already rising to the occasion as Bucky toyed with him.

Bucky hm’d in thought, “so, post-serum, what would you do when you wore them out?”

Bucky watched delighted as the flush on Steve’s chest became more of a blush, but he replied with a shrug even as his hips shifted restlessly under Bucky’s touch, “most of the time I’d just offer to go to the bathroom to get stuff to cleanup with and then I’d take care of myself while I was in there. Never took long. They didn’t have to know.”

Tony spoke up as he crawled over on the bed to where Steve and Bucky were, “that sounds sucky.”

Bucky let go of Steve who was now fully hard again who whimpered, but didn’t complain that Bucky had seemingly left him wanting. Bucky kissed his way up Steve’s chest to kiss him again, a little wild and sloppy before he said, “you’re not gonna have to worry about that with us.”

Steve looked confused until Tony moved to straddle him, lifting up to guide Steve to his entrance just as Steve figured out what he was about to do, his breath speeding back up from where it had just evened out.

“Third times a charm,” Tony grinned as he sank down, taking Steve all the way in with a slow, sure glide.

Steve bucked up with his hips, his hands going to grip Tony’s waste as he yelled, “fuck, Tony, oh…”

Tony made a hungry growling sound, “God, yes, come on, super strength me soldier, I wanna feel it.”

Steve growled in response, and both vampires snapped their teeth. Steve was thrusting up into Tony, bringing him down by the hips to match the brutal pace of Steve’s hips. Bucky was sure his mouth was hanging open unattractively. Was this what watching he and Steve had been like for Tony?

Scratch his earlier thought about the stratosphere, sex between the three of them was going to put Bucky in an early grave. Well, maybe not so early anymore, but still. Steve and Tony were moving ruthlessly together, but with a grace that brought a beauty to the ferocity of it.

Tony was on the edge from watching Steve and Bucky fuck, even after one orgasm already. And Steve was chasing his third orgasm like his life depended on it. Bucky ran his fingers up Tony’s side, across his hip and down his cock, making the other vampire moan. He let his hand trail up Steve’s abs and then he raked his nails lightly across his chest making sure to catch his nipples.

Steve moaned, his chest rising into the touch. Tony, always cataloging and calculating, caught his reaction and gave a feral grin, his beautiful brown eyes gleaming, “oh, you like that? I can work with that.”

Tony dropped his hips down one final time, grinding into Steve and bending over to sink his fangs into the meaty part of Steve’s left pec, right over his nipple. Bucky felt his chest tighten watching Tony drink Steve’s blood, it was gorgeous. He had known, even through his desire to have Steve for himself, that these two men would be beautiful together. And they were all Bucky’s.

Steve felt like he was having an out of body experience as Tony’s body tightened around him and his mouth worked on Steve’s chest to pull more blood out of him. Steve felt Tony’s hot release splashing onto his chest and stomach as Tony pulled his mouth away to moan.

Bucky was on them then, licking over the rapidly closing bite marks on Steve’s chest and then down through the mess Tony had made of Steve’s stomach. Bucky then moved up to kiss Tony languidly saying, “mine,” in between kisses.

Tony smiled and said, “yours” before practically sliding sideways off of Steve and onto the bed. Bucky moved to Steve, leaning over him to kiss him soundly on the mouth so that Steve could taste the salty, bitter flavor of Tony and the coppery tang of his own blood as Bucky repeated, “mine.”

Steve smiled sleepily, “yours.”

Bucky just laughed and got up saying he’d be back with something to clean them all off with. _That would be nice_ , Steve thought, he probably looked a mess and didn’t even fucking care. That had been the best sex of his life, and certainly the best post-serum.

Tony chuckled, “that was just the beginning sweetheart.”

Steve groaned, “did I say some of that out loud?”

Tony snorted, and pushed and pulled at the blonde till they were lying together the proper way in the bed, with pillows and everything. Once Bucky came back he insisted on cleaning both of them and Steve was honestly too exhausted to be bothered by the pampering. It was nice to let someone else handle everything for a change.

Steve let himself be manipulated into position with Tony curled into his chest and Bucky wrapped around his back. It was nice, warm, with the fresh blood his lovers had running through their veins. His blood. Something dark and possessive thrilled in Steve at the thought. He’d consider that particular emotion later. For now, he drifted, content between these two vampires he found himself drawn to.

He had thought that walking away from the Captain America mantle and from the Army would be the end of the big adventures in his life, but maybe it had been a beginning of sorts.

He felt Bucky’s nose press into the back of his neck, “stop thinking so hard, Steve, you’ll hurt yourself.”

Steve pressed his hand into Bucky’s where it was resting over his chest, “s’fine. I’m thinking about good things. This is a good thing.”

Tony mumbled, “s’great. Go to sleep.”

 

 

Over a year later and Steve still couldn’t believe this was his _life_. Two beautiful vampires in his bed, two thriving businesses, and a third just a few hours from it’s grand opening.

Just 6 months ago Bucky and Tony had asked him to move in. They’d laid a contract down on the desk in front of Steve and explained that if their relationship was going to go any further, then Steve had to stop working for them. They’d gestured at the stack of papers and insisted instead that he start working with them.

Steve had glanced over the wording in shock; they’d made him an equal partner. Stark Naked, Buck Wild, and every part of their joint and considerable vampire fortune was now a third Steve’s. He had been… humbled. It was a bold move.

He’d agreed, but insisted on bringing something to the table. He’d been saving up a lot of his earnings, some of which were considerable after the whole Captain America PR lackey fiasco. Like they could waive more money at him to forget why he’d volunteered for Project Rebirth in the first place.

So, Steve had bought into the business with his savings without a second thought. The contract was legit. It was all legally sound. There were a ton of stipulations for dissolving the agreement if things didn’t work out; Steve knew they wouldn’t need them, but it was nice to have. Tony had called it the Fright Night Protocol with a laugh. Steve had signed the contract with a flourish and they’d sealed the deal with kisses.

Since then Steve had been hard at work on implementing a few changes. First, profit sharing for the long-term employees, which Tony and Bucky had agreed to with a why-didn’t-we-think-of-that reaction. Also, hiring a new Head of Security; her name was Sharon Carter and she was terrifying.

Today was the culmination of most of Steve’s recent work, a brand new business. They’d purchased the building beside Stark Naked and had renovated it into a club with a traditional speak-easy feel. No dancers for this one, Steve had insisted. He’d also insisted on employing veterans. The club would still be internally connected to Stark Naked, just as Stark Naked was connected to Buck Wild.

The human and vampire club-goers of New York would have a new playground. There would be three clubs in one, not just two. Same reputation. Still owned by the city elders, but now with their enhanced, human second; a glorious and intimidating triad.

Steve couldn’t keep the smile off his face if he tried, watching the two bartenders on ladders string-up the banner for the grand opening party. He took a sip of the Manhattan Natasha had made him. He’d had to sweet talk her over to his club with a serious raise. It had been so worth it.

He felt a hand run up his ass and over his back, and looked over to see Bucky standing beside him, also looking at the banner, “do you think it says something about us that all of our businesses have our name in them?”

Tony was suddenly on Steve’s other side, smirking, “I don’t know, it probably says that we’re self-absorbed, megalomaniacs, but, you know, guilty as charged.”

Steve looked back up at the banner that said _Welcome to the Grand Opening of Roger That_ with a chuckle, “I don’t know, maybe you guys are rubbing off on me?”

Bucky wiggled his eyebrows, “oh, sugar, I’d love to rub off on you… let’s go break that office of yours in, yeah?”

Steve laughed, “maybe later tonight, Buck.”

Steve grabbed at the bigger of the two vampires, bringing him in close to press their mouths together, before pulling back to whisper in Bucky’s ear, “are you going to let me bend you backwards over it so I can fuck into you while you drink from me?”

Bucky moaned, pressing his body into Steve’s and kissing him deep and filthy again, “fuck, who taught you how to talk dirty like that?

Tony cleared his throat, “hello, yes, tis I, the other person in the room.”

Steve rolled his eyes, letting Bucky go to spin and practically pick Tony up off his feet, pressing an equally enthusiastic kiss to his lips and catching Tony’s bottom lip with his teeth as he pulled away, “you’re never gonna let us live that down.”

Tony smiled, “not a chance, though, to be fair, at least Bucky knew how much I like to watch… you just forgot I existed.”

Steve tried to look repentant and failed, “I’m sorry, but have you ever had Bucky’s full attention on you? I also forgot breathing existed.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “stop that. You’ll give him a complex.”

Bucky made a gleeful sound from behind Steve, “too late.”

Steve leaned in to kiss Tony again, “if I let you watch me take Bucky apart on my desk, am I forgiven?”

Tony looked over Steve’s shoulder at Bucky who was also trying and failing to look contrite, “I’ll consider it,” he finally said.

“ _Roger that_.” Bucky drawled, making Steve spin back around with both an amused and irritated look.

One year later and Steve still couldn’t believe _this_ was his life.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Comment! Kudos! Share! Please. I love you. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/silverslashes.


End file.
